The invention pertains to a bingo game caddy and particularly to a combined carrying case and equipment supply container used by bingo players.
Bingo equipment containers are known such as shown in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,519 discloses two circular carrying cases adapted to carry bingo equipment inside; U.S. Des. No. 272,923 discloses an open equipment container having internal dividers; U.S. Des. No. 267,962 is directed to a combined game and carrying case; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,804 discloses a flexible handbag for carrying bingo equipment. Although the prior art bingo equipment containers provide adequate carrying cases, the containers are awkward to use as a bingo equipment supply container during a bingo game where quick and easy access is imperative to the bingo player.
It now has been found that a compartmentalized bingo caddy adapted to be both a secured carrying case and an easy access bingo equipment supply container in use during a bingo game. In use as a supply container, the compartmentalized container is supported by the exterior structure of the container at an acute angle with a horizontal table or other playing surface to provide a full and unobstructed view into each compartment without interference from the compartmentalized internal wall structure. The angular orientation of the compartmentalized container in use provides direct vision into the supply compartments while providing easy access to metal bingo tokens, magnetic dabbers, ink markers, coins, and paper currency as well as personal items such as cigarettes, cigarette lighter, matches, etc. often used while playing bingo. The top advantageously seals the compartmentalized container during transportation to avoid loss or commingling of the bingo paraphernalia while functioning as a travel case. These and other advantages of this invention will become more apparent by referring to the drawings and the detailed description of the invention.